Axel and Roxas love
by ninja assasin
Summary: Axel thought he was in the after and was watched over by a angel. But soon realize that it was Roxas. They're in Twilight Town.


Hey everyone its Ninja Assasin here. Well I know its been awile since I uploaded a story and I know most of my story here sucks. Anyway enjoy.

'An angel?' Axel thought he was dreaming all he could see was a person with angel wings. The angel didn't say anything but smiled. But the angel wrapped its arms around Axel. When Axel took a closer look. He was surprised that is was Roxas.

"Roxas?"

Roxas couldn't help but smiled. "Where am I" Axel asked?

"We're on the beach in Twilight Town"

"Twilight Town? I thought I died after I helped the girl"

"Not nesscarily I manage to save you just in time you been out for awhile"

"Well at least your safe"

"What you said back there was it true of what you said"

'Roxas was the only one that made me feel human and that I felt like I had a heart'

Axel couldn't help but feel embarassed. Roxas couldn't help but chuckled a bit. "But now everything should be at peace with the Organization gone and enerything for now."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"So what do you want to do" Roxas asked? "I don't know"

"Lets go back to my place and just relax"

"Okay"

Roxas got up and help Axel walked backed to his place. When they got inside Roxas gently let Axel sit down on his bed. "Do you want to eat something" Roxas asked?

"Sure anything is fine"

"Okay be back in a minute"

Roxas left the room and headed for the kitchen. He look through the fridge for something to eat and found a apple. He took it out and headed back to the bedroom. "Sorry it took me so long"

Roxas toss the apple to Axel. "Thanks"

"Its been awhile since I been here"

"This is home to you isn't it" Axel asked?.

"Yeah it feels like I been raised here fro awhile"

As the conversation goes on Axel felt something in his chest that made him uneasy especially when Roxas sat next to him. 'What is this feeling in my chest?'

"Axel are you okay?"

"Hmm..."

"Your face is red"

"Uhh... its nothing"

"Aren't you goona eat?"

"Yeah" Axel started eating the apple and finished it in a minute.

Roxas looked at the clock and it was already 8.

"Hey Axel lets crash for the night"

"Alright but where am I goona sleep?"

Now that was the real question Where was Axel goona sleep. His room wasn't very big and there was one bedroom.

"Well if it doesn't bother you. You can sleep with me if you want" Axel's face started turning red. "Umm..okay"

Roxas was rummaging through his drawer for some extra clothes. He found a pair.

"Here Axel"

He toss Axel the extra clothes. "Go change you need at least a decent pair of clean clothes"

"Okay" Axel got up and headed for the bathroom. When he got done changing he headed back to the bedroom. Roxas just came in and has a plate of food.

"Just for the midnight snack just in case if were hungry"

"Sounds good to me"

Axel put his coat in the basket and got in bed with Roxas.

"Night"

"Night"

'Man it feels akward being around him like this'

Axel try to go to sleep but couldn't. He ate some of the snacks that Roxas left out. He look at the clock and it was already 9.

"Hmm Axel" Axel turned around and Roxas was sitting up half awake.

"Sorry did I wake you up?"

"Nah"

Roxas leaned over and grabbed a piece of strawberry. He stuck it in his mouth and half of it was sticking. Axel's face started turning red. He leaned over close to his face and their face were inches apart.

But Axel moved a bit closer and claimed Roxas's lips with his. Roxas didn't say anything but let Axel had his way. He fell backwards and landed softly on the bed. Their kiss was deep and passionate.

Axel slipped his hand under Roxas's shirt and was feeling him. Roxas was moaning slightly which made Axel go further. As Axel goes further Roxas let out a yelp and he pushed Axel away. Both were shocked of what happen and they were catching their breath.

Axel barged out of the room and left. Roxas tried to catch up but Axel already disappeared. "Axel why didn' you tell me?"

Roxas was left surprised and worried he grabbed his coat and went to find Axel. He searched around town but there was no sign of him. "Hmm maybe I should look around the forest?"

Roxas headed north and he went east and found the entrance that led to the forest and the mansion where he met Namine and found Sora his counterpart. He walked inside and looked around. "Axel Axel where are you?" He called out to him a couple of times but he had no response.

"Axel please where are you?"

Suddenly Roxas heard something, he follow the direction of the noise. When he got closer he found Axel cuddled in ball position crying.

"Axel?"

When he lifted his face Roxas could see the tears flowing from his eyes. "Axel why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared I didn't why I did this"

There was a silence between them until Axel spoke again.

"This was never meant to happen"

Roxas didn't say anything but stayed silence. He kneeled down next to Axel and out his arms around him. "Axel if you have these feelings for me its fine I'll accept them you should told me if you were scared"

"Yeah but I was scared of how you might react"

"Well you never know unless you try right?"

"Yeah I guess your right"

"Here lets get into the mansion"

Roxas stood up and helped Axel up. They walked inside the mansion and went into the room where Roxas met Namine for the first time.

"I think this would be our new home for awhile don't you agree Axel?"

"Yeah its more roomy"

"So you do you want to try it Axel" Roxas asked?

Axel couldn't understand what he meant until Axel smiled. Then thats when he finally understand. Axel's face started to turn red.

"Well..uh.. if its fine with you"

"Okay tonight then"

Okay thats the first chapther and it probably sucks big time. Oh well easy come easy go thats what I alway say.

This is ninja assasin signing out. See ya next time over an out 


End file.
